Times May Change for the Better - Part:1
by Tazzy
Summary: Shounen Ai Warning!!! After Kasumi's death, it has changed Satoshi's life around completely.


Things Will Never be the Same Again - Sequel to Friends Forever  
  
Forgot the Disclaimer last time, so *breathes in* here we go.... I do not own Pokémon, it is owned by 4kids Productions, Warner Bros, TV Tokyo, Sho Pro, Creatures, and Game Freak. I'm too lazy to write anything else...soooo...that better be it...  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed my last fic, oh and BTW, I ignored all flamers as you were warned about the Shounen Ai... you shouldn't have wasted your time. : D  
  
There is more Shounen Ai this time than before, actually, it is all, Shounen Ai, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I will be completely ignoring flames!  
  
And.......................please review ^_^  
  
Last time....  
  
Misty discovered that Ash was going with Gary... this broke her heart, as she held deep feelings for him. She felt that she would rather die, than see Ash with Gary...  
  
Times May Change for the Better - Part 1  
  
Satoshi still couldn't get over Kasumi's death. Today was the day of her funeral, and since the day of her death, Shigeru had noticed a remarkable change in Satoshi attitude. Satoshi had locked himself in his room since Monday, the day he saw Kasumi dead. Nightmares had taken over his sleep, and he cried for days. The usual, hyper young man, was now depressed, angry and was blaming himself for what had happened.   
  
"Satoshi... how could you... Satoshi... how could you... Satoshi... how could you... Satoshi... how could you... Satoshi... how could you... Satoshi... how could you... Satoshi... how could you... Satoshi... how could you..."  
  
"Friends for life, Satoshi... Friends for life, Satoshi... Friends for life, Satoshi... Friends for life, Satoshi... Friends for life, Satoshi... Friends for life, Satoshi... Friends for life, Satoshi... Friends for life, Satoshi..."  
  
"Satoshi.... Satoshi.... Satoshi...."  
  
Kasumi's voice kept on echoing through his mind. The same words, over and over again. His sorrow, he felt was slowly driving him insane. Another tear dropped onto the quilt, which was already soaked with tears. At that moment, Shigeru knocked on the door.  
  
"Please, Satoshi... You've been in there for days. Why won't you come out?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"Why don't you go kiss up to your cheerleaders!!?? That's what you always used to do..." Satoshi yelled, "...when Kasumi was alive..." he finished softly.  
  
"Satoshi! Get over her! Being like this will never bring her back! She's gone Satoshi! She's never coming back! ... And anyway, don't you remember? After I lost the match at the Indigo League I ditched the cheerleaders."  
  
"Shigeru... You really don't care about me! You hate me! And I hate you! It has always been that way, nothing will ever change that!" roared Satoshi.  
  
"Satoshi, that's not true! This is all getting to your head. This whole incident is making you think that way..."  
  
"Just go away, Shigeru! I never want to see you again!"  
  
"Satoshi..."  
  
"JUST GO!"  
  
Shigeru slowly walked to the door. He placed one hand on the handle of the door, breathed slowly, and whispered... "I'm sorry, Satoshi, and...I love you."  
  
Satoshi heard the click of the door downstairs and immediately started crying again after realising what he has just done.  
  
"Shigeru...I-I'm going to miss you."  
  
  
  
Satoshi was seated up the back of the church, as to not come into sight with any of her relatives, in case they were to yell at him for what he did. When he looked around, all he could see was a crowd of angry people, all glaring at him.  
  
He blinked.  
  
He noticed that they were normal people again, all crying over the loss of their daughter, sister, niece, friend or cousin. 'Maybe I am going insane' he thought.  
  
"May we please call on Satoshi to give his speech?"  
  
At the sound of his name, he slowly got up from his seat. Tears running down his face he slowly started speaking.  
  
"K-Kasumi was more than a friend to Takeshi, Kenji, Pikachu and I. She held great concern for us, and we gave that back just as much. She was an extremely talented and beautiful water Pokémon trainer and loved and cared for them with her life. When we first met, I didn't know what to say. Here was this beautiful girl staring down at me, after fishing me out of the water. Of course, all didn't go well, because she slapped me across the face straight away after finding out I had an injured Pikachu. Until now, I never realised how much she meant to me. I can't believe it took this long.  
She stayed with me ever since we first saw each other. She ha plenty of opportunities to leave...but no matter what, she still stayed by my side through everything. And for that... I thank her deeply."   
  
Satoshi now completely broke down into tears. He looked up and saw a whole church full of people who were acting the same way.  
  
"Thank you Satoshi..."  
  
Satoshi couldn't stand it anymore. He looked at the coffin, and closed his eyes, remembering the great times he had with her when she was alive. He didn't stop walking until he got home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been three months now, and Satoshi had fallen deeper into depression. A letter, would change all that...  
  
  
'Remember me? Its Shigeru.... I'm not going to quit bugging you because I  
really want that chance. I inculded something I drew....kind of a self  
portrait. My drawing has even gotten a little better. It used to REALLY  
suck, as opposed to now where it just sucks. Thats me in the pic...an anime  
version of me anyway. I wanted to draw you but I can't draw  
pickles...um...anyway *Smiles*. So how are you? I remember when I used to  
wake up and check my email ASAP because you would email me. How  
could you hate that time? Don't you miss me even in the littlest bit? How  
could you give up on me so easily...well...I'm going to bug you until we  
are what we were, whatever it was. You'll see....I don't...have anything  
anymore. i have nothing to lose. So if I ever make you angry because I am  
pushing this, or bugging you, its because I just miss you that much. And I  
can't give up. Hope you understand....so hows my life? Well as you know  
I've broken up with my girlfriend of almost 3 months, a beautiful young  
asian girl named Angela Wang. (Real name-Ming Wang) She moved here from  
Taiwan when she was 8.... It shocked me, she just called out of nowhere and  
said it wouldn't work out. Yes it did hurt but.....it didn't kill me, like  
when we broke up. I guess my feelings for her wasn't THAT strong. She was  
too....different for me. Partied all the time, drank, hung out with nothing  
but boys... I was worried non stop. And I only really worried about you  
about a week before we broke up. That I know was love.... my hand trembled  
constantly, I was sick to my stomach. I know I'll be ok, because I survived  
you. I can survive Angela. I don't want to...but I will. Hey..um...remember  
that time we went to Dairy Queen? Sorry....I couldn't help it.... I like  
those memories, even if you don't. I like them all, up until...well...I'm  
sure I don't have to remind you. I hope this email makes you want to talk  
to me, I pray it does. Because I really, really, really want to be apart of  
your life. And I want you apart of mine. I want to shop with you, date you,  
laugh with you, anything. Just because you hate the time period I was in,  
don't hate me. Try to remember all the good times.... I thought I made you  
happy. You definitely made me happy. I'm sorry to just pop up in your life  
once more, but I have and I am not leaving it again. I shouldn't have lost  
you the first time.... but against my better judgement I did, and I never  
want to forget that. Because it shows me just the type of foolish decisions  
I once made. Alas, I am afraid I might make more foolish decisions before  
my life flame is extinguished.... But this is one that I know is NOT  
foolish. You were, and always will be, so important to me. Satoshi don't you  
ever think about me? Ever? I know its pitiful but I can't help but think  
about you from time to time. The good moments and the bad. They both made  
me a stronger person. When we were together I always told myself that we  
would always be together....till death do us part. Meaning even if you're  
out of my life you are never far from my heart. I will be the friend that  
will never abandon you...I will never take you for granted.... And you said  
you always thought you would give me another chance at a  
relationship...remember? Once you got things sorted out...well...I'll  
always be waiting. Don't think of me as pathetic....just think of me as  
someone who realizes he can't live a life that is so lonely and  
emotionless. I need you, and the warmth you give me. Even when you smell  
like whoppers....even when you're too tired to talk to me...I need you. I  
will always need you. Please don't reject me because of what we used to be.  
Apart, as an individual. I realize why you left me... I was too....  
dependent... I needed you TOO much. You showed me I CAN live without you.  
But I don't want to...please don't make me.... This letter is getting  
long... I hope when you write me back its just as long. I miss hearing from  
you. Well... I'm going to go now. As I will ask of you everytime we  
talk...don't forget about me. I can never forget about you...it wouldn't be  
fair if you could throw me away with such leisure... (I hope) I'll see you  
around... Write back...   
Shigeru'  
  
"Shigeru..." A tear slided down his face. He couldn't beleive that after what he did to him, he would still want to be with him. He slowly got up, and headed over to Ookasu's Lab.  
  
That is part one peoples... I will only be continuing if people show at least...some interest in it.  
  
Please review ^^ Thankies ^_~  
  



End file.
